Love on a Villian ~Chu?
is the third episode of Rosario + Vampire; The Next Big Vampires Summary Keira manages to defeat Lila and Luyisi and rescue Jamie, along with Courtney. The next day, Chris sees Luyisi walk by, and she couldn't help but fall in love with him again. Until he attacks Moka and Tsukune, that is. Keira fights him, but later, Courtney takes off her rosary.......and reveals her vampire form! Characters Intoduced: Kurai Hēisè Characters *Chris Kimochi *Keira Himochi *Luyisi Hundan *Lila Henson (minor) *Courtney Hēisè *Kurai Hēisè *Tsukune Aono *Jamie Roberts *Moka Akashiya Episode Part 1 Keira: HUAH!!! (kicks Luyisi in the face) Luyisi: Ow.... (faints) Lila: Luyisi-kun! Keira: Pick on someone your own size. (punches Lila across the face) Lila: O-ow.... Keira: (breaks Jamie out of her jail cell) Run, Jamie, while you still can! Jamie: Okay! (runs) Courtney: (follows Jamie) Keira: (looks at Luyisi) See ya, Luyisi-kun. (runs off) (At school the next day) Chris: Whew....that was close..... Courtney: I can't believe you fought against your first love. Jamie: Who betrayed you in the past. Chris: Yeah.... (Chris notices Luyisi walk by and couldn't help but stare) Chris: A fight against my first love....I-I can't believe he took me for granted in the past..... Courtney: Chris? Jamie: Don't tell me you're not falling for him AGAIN. Chris: Eh? (notices her friends) Oh, no. The traitor will, one day, learn his lesson again.... (thinks: But then again, I still love him....) Luyisi: (thinks: I have the strangest feeling I'm being watched.....) (turns around, but Chris, Courtney and Jamie have gone by then) Huh. (In class) Chris: (starts writing on her math test) 235 x 66 = 15,510! 50,000 x 98 = 4,900,000! ???: You x me = you're falling for me again, aren't you? Chris: Eh? (looks up to see Luyisi) O-oh.....hey.... Luyisi: You have....the most beautiful eyes.......... Chris: (blushes) U-uh..... thank you? (thinks: Drat! I'd better run while I still can!) I gotta go! M-my mother's here! Bye! (tries to run) Luyisi: (grabs her hand) Silly Suc- Chris: (claps her hands over Luyisi's mouth) Shut it! No one's supposed to know what Yokai I am! Luyisi: (takes her hands off of his mouth) The bus doesn't come back for 4 months. Chris: (groans) (thinks: Wait, Christiana. You're a Succubus. Should you seduce him?) Uh, Luyisi..... (tries to kiss him) Luyisi: (pushes Chris) Stop it! Chris: (hits the wall) Ow.....such strength for a werew- (claps her hands over her mouth) Part 2 (Jamie, Courtney and Moka are watching them) Jamie: Whoa! Courtney: Look at them! Chris: (notices them) HEY!!!! LEAVE US ALONE!!!!! Moka: We need to talk to you. Jamie: Now! Chris: 'Kay. (turns to Luyisi) Later, Luyisi-kun. (blows a kiss as she walks out) Luyisi: Hehehe..... (thinks: I'm falling in love with her, too!) (A moment later) Chris: You are crazy, people! Courtney: You are falling for a wer- Moka: (claps her hands over Courtney's mouth) Courtney: Mmmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph! Moka: (takes her hands away as soon as Courtney stops talking) Anyway, Luyisi is nice to you now, but watch out. He might attack you, or (points at Jamie) you, or me, or Tsukune! Tsukune: (walks up) What about me? Jamie: (sniffs) That scent........... (sucks Tsukune's blood) ~Chu!~ Tsukune: Stop it! Moka: HEY!!! (pulls Jamie off of Tsukune) Sorry about that, Tsukune. Tsukune: Oh, it's cool. Moka: (turns to her friends) Jamie, Courtney, Chris. This is Tsukune. Tsukune: Hey. Jamie: Hi! Courtney: Hey, Tsukune! Chris: (huff) Hello, Tsukune. Tsukune: (looks at Moka, confused) Moka: Her new boyfriend attacked her. Tsukune: Aah. Chris: (all lovey-dovey) Luyisi likes me now, I bet! Maybe he was mean in the past, but...... Courtney: But what? Chris: That fight we had......it's a sign of love! Courtney, Jamie, Moka, Tsukune: (anime fall) Moka: (gets up) Okay, so what could go wrong, now that Chris has a boyfriend? Chris: Luyisi is not my boyfriend! We're both only 11! (confused face) But then again, I wonder how we both got in. Jamie: (gets up) I wonder.... Courtney: (gets up) Hmm.... Tsukune: (gets up) I gotta go! (walks down the hallway, but suddenly gets attacked by a werewolf!) Moka: Tsukune! Chris: ? (recognizes the werewolf) Luyisi-kun! Is that......you?!?! Part 3 Luyisi: How did you know it was me? Chris: *removes her rosary and becomes Keira* Keira: You're the only werewolf I know. Luyisi: *smirk* I guess. *attacks Keira* Keira: *pushed back* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *grabs Moka's rosary and it comes off* Moka: *transforms into Inner Moka* Inner Moka: How dare you hurt Keira, who happens to be your girlfriend? Luyisi: She isn't my girlfriend! *kicks Inner Moka in the stomach* Inner Moka: WAAAAH! Courtney: *looks at Inner Moka, then Tsukune, then Keira, then Luyisi, and then Jamie* What do I do? Jamie: Remove that rosary! Courtney: *looks down at her rosary* Say what now? Jamie: Geez, do I have to say it twice? *yanks the rosary off of Courtney* Courtney: What? *transforms into her true vampire form* Keira: *gasp* That.....that's not Courtney-oneechan! Luyisi: ......Who are you......? Courtney: The name's Kurai. Tsukune: How beautiful..... Inner Moka: *slaps Tsukune* Tsukune: OW! Sorry.... End of episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Rosario + Vampire; The Next Big Vampires Category:Christina's stuff